From Peace To Chaos
by Cap'n Hunk
Summary: Sequel to She Started It! taking place on Namek. The gang goes on vacation they find out they aren't the only ones returning to Namek. And this time, Vegeta's family is taken from him. He and Gohan will have to get along to beat this enemy...again.7 years
1. Chapter 1

Since he had not received the happy ending he had wanted seven years ago nor the last laugh desired four years ago: he figured more bad luck was to come. It was only natural at this point for him to believe that as his life had taken a dive since the first time he visited Earth. His greatest enemy became his savior and the son of his savior became his superior. And it was his savior who he once dreamed to execute died on his own choice. Once his savior passed the torch to his superior, he gave up. It was a never-ending cycle of shortcomings.

Sporadically a window opened before him—although this was rare it was surely welcome. His will returned to him the day his superior needed assistance. Now you may wonder who this man's superior and savior are. They are none other than the two saiyans Goku and Gohan. Goku being the savior and the latter the superior. And this poor fellow's name is Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans.

The Prince being nothing more than a liability to a thirteen-year-old boy sat on the roof of his home. Capsule Corporation. It was his regular hide-out when he first came to Earth. He used it to get away from everyone and think. But this time he was not alone. He was with his son, Trunks. And as he sat there even the Prince could not have foreseen what was to come.

Those who knew the Prince knew he liked silence. If you were lucky enough to be in a position he could not kill you, "_could not"_ being used loosely, you could push his buttons and escape with minor injuries. Trunks took advantage of that gift.

So as Vegeta sat motionless with his eyes closed he was pelted with questions like hail. "Hey dad what was it like in space? Was it fun? Ooh! Was it boring? Did you have a tail? Mom said you had a tail! Are you a Super Saiyan? Can you beat up Gohan? Goten says you can't!" The four year old quizzed Vegeta.

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him,_ Vegeta persuaded himself.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's silence. He jumped on his shoulders and peeked over right in Vegeta's face, "Helloooooo? Dad?"

_That's it, I have to kill him._

"Come on dad!" Trunks insisted.

Vegeta caved, "You know the answer to all those questions, son." He flatly stated without even opening his eyes.

Trunks glared at his father and jumped off of his shoulders followed by performing a flip and landing in front of his dad.

"Not true!" Trunks accused.

Vegeta lifted an eyelid, "Yes. It is." Vegeta retorted. As much as he enjoyed having a son his stoic figure begged to differ.

Trunks pointed at him, "You never answered the last one." Trunks persisted.

Vegeta sighed as this was his least favorite of all of Trunks' constant questions. If Vegeta was ever questioned about his strength to anyone stronger than him he felt as if you just spat in his face.

"Technically I am stronger than him due to his power coming out only during times of extreme pressure or anger," Vegeta said. "While I can use my power to the fullest extent at any time." Vegeta explained.

"Wow dad, you're so cool!" Trunks shouted spreading his arms out as wide as they can stretch. "But what do you mean he can only get strong when he's mad?"

Vegeta could tell he wouldn't have any peace until his son garnered the answer he requested. "Let me tell you a story."

Much to Vegeta's discomfort Trunks jumped onto Vegeta's lap. "Four years ago an android named Cell came here. I had the power to defeat him but I made the foolish decision to let him become complete. His power was tremendous and I couldn't stop him. He was stronger than all of us."

Vegeta started the story off by skipping much of the androids role in the plot. Well, he admitting he made a foolish mistake is a big enough change in behavior for him.

Trunks' eyes widened, "Whoa. How did you beat him?"

Vegeta scowled, "That's the thing. I didn't beat him. Gohan did it." Vegeta spat out. "He got angry and transformed again. He became the most powerful being in the universe." Vegeta ended. Trunks looked at Vegeta as if there were more to the story. Vegeta arched an eyebrow at his son until he figured out what Trunks was missing. "The end."

Immediately Trunks started clapping, "Great story, dad! Great story!" The little boy beamed. And with that Trunks jumped off Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta watched with interest as Trunks seemed to take a crack at flying. Trunks took a deep breath, shoved his fist in the air, and jumped. He slowly began to fall back down but he tried a little harder and levitated higher.

"Hey I can fly!" Trunks lost his concentration and fell right back down next to Vegeta.

Vegeta began to laugh, "Well an A for effort but you still lack a bit in the focus grade!" Vegeta chuckled at his own joke which flew right over Trunks' head. Or anybody's with a _good_ sense of humor.

After Vegeta finished his laughing fit he stood up. "Hop up." He told his son. Trunks jumped up on his father's shoulders. Vegeta flew the both of them down to the ground where Bulma was waiting.

Bulma smirked, "Good, you got him to come down!" She beamed.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks hopped off his dad's shoulders, "Yeah dad, we're going on a trip to New Namek." He exclaimed.

"Oho, I highly doubt that." Vegeta looked at Bulma, "Why do you never tell me your plans?" He asked.

"Because I find that hardly necessary. After all you always look so bored here. I think the Namekians will remember you." Bulma explained.

"Unfortunately that memory of me will be filled of me slaughtering their people and taking their Dragonballs." Vegeta muttered. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Fine! I guess if it's just us I won't be too annoyed."

Bulma laughed, "Tough luck buddy-boy! The whole gang is comin'." She stated.

"Yippee." Vegeta mockingly exclaimed.

"Now let's get packing!" Bulma ordered.

Trunks jumped up, "Oh boy!"

"Oh god…" Vegeta muttered.

…

Once inside the house Bulma went to work packing the necessities for her and trunks while Vegeta was left to do his own packing.

Bulma walked out of her room and saw Vegeta waiting at the door with his things. She walked over to him smiling, "Wow Vegeta, I'm surprised you're done so fast." She looked over, "Um, hon, what's the stool and rope for?"

Vegeta grimaced, "Oh it's quite simple really. I intend to hang myself because this is awful."

"Do you have to make everything difficult?"

Vegeta pretended to think for a moment, "Yes." He simply answered.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked away. As Vegeta chuckled at the door Trunks walked over to him with a tiny bag next to him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Mommy is packing all of my other stuff." Trunks answered.

"So what's in the bag?" Vegeta asked.

"Marshmallows and toys," the boy simply replied.

Vegeta nodded, "So the usual?"

"Yup."

…

Vegeta sat in Bulma's plane as they flew up to Dende's Palace. He sighed as he stared out the window as he thought about the times he used to just fly wherever he pleased without having to wait for his family. _Oh how I miss those days, _he thought.

As they arrived Vegeta realized Bulma was not kidding when she said the "whole gang" was going too.

_ Oh god! Piccolo, Krillin and his kid, Android 18 , Three-eyes, that chick that changes hair color when she sneezes , that midget-clown-thing, Dende , Yamcha, the old pervert, Gohan ,Goten , the fat fool who cut my tail, some floating cat, a fat pig, and…oh no…Kakarrot's wife!_

Vegeta hopped out of the plane with his suitcase.

"Oh god, he's coming too?" Chi-chi exclaimed.

Vegeta growled, "That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw you!" He snapped.

Chi-chi and Vegeta approached each-other—electricity locking their eyes. "Yeah well I never killed your spouse!"

"That's because I'm not married you idiot! And Cell killed your idiot husband!" Vegeta shouted.

"No! You could've beaten him but you let him go." Chi-chi retorted.

Gohan acted as a barrier between the two, "Uh, mom I did the same thing." He admitted.

"That's because you're a true Saiyan, boy!" Vegeta said to Gohan. He looked at Chi-chi, "Argument over."

He walked away with his head held high—proud of what he believes he accomplished. This was basically his ego acting up again.

"So Bulma, do you have the capsule with you?" Tien asked. He still had the permanent serious expression stuck on his face.

"Duh, I wouldn't forget that." She responded. She pulled the capsule out of her suitcase and threw it onto the ground.

BLAM!

The capsule exploded unveiling a huge ship big enough for everyone. The smoke cleared showing the Capsule Corp. logo. Everyone, except for Vegeta, stared at the ship wide-eyed.

"B-Bulma, it's huge!" Tien stammered.

"Yeah but there's a lot of us," she simply replied.

She pulled some sort of odd looking remote out and pressed a button. The ship roared and smoke poured out of the bottom. Trunks grabbed Vegeta's leg, "I'm scared," he whined.

Without looking down at him Vegeta said, "Hop up," and Trunks jumped on his shoulders.

"Well, let's get going!" Bulma said.

…

The ship had everything. A kitchen, flat-screen TVs, a dozen rooms full of entertaining gadgets, but Vegeta could not see any bedrooms. He figured it was nothing and kept walking around with his son on his shoulders. He finally found Bulma talking to 18 and Krillin.

"As I much as I hate to interrupt," Vegeta smirked. "Where are all the bedrooms?" He questioned.

Bulma smiled, "Follow me," she winked.

She led Vegeta down a hall that guided them to two rooms facing each other. The one on the left read "Boys" and the other read "Girls." At first Vegeta did not understand what the point of this was but then it struck him.

"Those better be bathrooms," Vegeta gasped.

"Nope! Isn't it great, Vegeta? A little time for you and the guys to bond a bit." She said with a tooth filled grin.

Vegeta sighed, "There are about a thousand reasons why this is a monumentally stupid idea." Vegeta retorted.

"Name one!" Bulma demanded.

"I killed about one hundred of Piccolo's people."

"Okay, name a few others." She persisted.

"I got the Saibamen to kill Yamcha, I laughed as Tien's friend killed himself to save him, I watched Nappa kill Tien, I rival the old guy's favorite student, Kakarrot, and I let that monster kill Gohan's father." Vegeta answered

"Gosh, Vegeta…you're a jerk." Bulma breathed.

"Wow, dad, you're so cool!" Trunks exclaimed.

Bulma stared at Trunks wide-eyed and jaw dropped as Vegeta just smirked, "And that's why he's my son." He pointed at himself.

…

Vegeta walked into the cabin and saw a row of bunk-beds. He growled, "Bulma we're not twelve!" He shouted.

Bulma just laughed as she turned and walked away.

Trunks jumped off of Vegeta's shoulders. He looked at all the beds one by one. "What are you doing, kid?" Vegeta asked.

"Looking for my bed," he answered. "They have names on them." He pointed to the headboard of one of them and so they did.

Vegeta grunted and looked for his. He found his in the furthest corner of the room. He looked at the bunk on top of his to see who got the top bunk. The sign read, "Gohan."

_Curse it, _Vegeta thought.

Just then everyone started pouring into the room. All with smiles on their faces—laughing with their friends as they looked for their bunk.

"Oh cool, Yamcha! We bunk together!" Krillin shouted. He high-fived his friend and they laughed again.

"Hey, Chiaotzu, it looks like we're bunking together." Tien happily stated.

"Master Roshi we have a bunk!" The pig, Oolong exclaimed.

And so it went on. Piccolo with Dende, Goten with Trunks, and the fat fool alone tucked in a corner.

Gohan walked around confused, looking for his bunk. He was almost sure he would have a bunk with Piccolo.

"Gohan!" Vegeta called. "Over here." He said.

Gohan walked over slowly and looked up at his bunk. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Haha, who would have guessed this, Vegeta? Haha!"

Vegeta raised his hand.

"Really?"

"I think Bulma did this on purpose," Vegeta answered.

Just then Bulma walked in the room.

_Speak of the devil._

"Okay, guys it's gonna be a long trip so I suggest you get some sleep!" She said. "We take off in five minutes.

_Oh boy…_

Author's Note: Any good? Yeah it's the sequel to She Started It. Less Bulma in this one though.


	2. Foreshadows

Foreshadows

He awoke in the night to the sound of voices. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

CRACK!

He smacked his head on the top bunk and fell back onto his pillow. _You know…I really don't care who's talking, _he thought. As he laid there the voices continued and he could not fall back asleep. He sighed and carefully sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes again and blinked an eyelash out. He stood and began to look around. Nobody was in the room. He checked Gohan's bunk and he was still sleeping. Vegeta slowly walked to the door and put his ear to it. The voices were louder. They sounded like Yamcha's and Krillin's. What they could be doing, Vegeta did not know. He decided to wake up Gohan but did not want to make any sound. He looked around and saw a shoe on the ground. He picked it up and chucked it at Gohan.

It cracked off his head and Gohan yelped, "Ow! What the…Vegeta?" He asked through the darkness.

"Shh!" Vegeta ordered. "Come here." He whispered.

Gohan hopped out of his bunk, "Where is everyone?"

Vegeta pointed at the door, "Out there. I wonder why…" he drifted off.

Vegeta motioned Gohan to follow him and he opened the door a crack. He saw Yamcha and Krillin standing outside. Something was off though. They weren't as happy as they were before. They looked uneasy—terrified even. He suddenly saw Tien with a look of worry on his face. He remembered when he battled Tien that he was not one to show worry unless something horrible happened. Vegeta shot Gohan a serious glance. Gohan nodded to him. They both dashed out the door and looked around. No one acknowledged them. They just kept muttering to themselves.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded.

Krillin was the first to speak, "You mean you didn't feel that?" He shouted.

"Feel what?"

"That monstrous power," Krillin spoke, "bigger than Gohan's." He stated.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "N-no way," he stammered. "That's impossible."

As Vegeta tried to wrap his mind around that a chill he had not felt in a long time slowly began to return. A long time ago when he worked for Freeza he always felt a sensation run through his spine before he was sent to another planet. Although he acted fine after becoming accustomed to being sent to planets to purge it of its life.

He looked at Gohan whose posture had not been rattled by Krillin's statement. He still had a reminiscent seriousness in his eyes. It was very similar to his father's with a hint of light-hearted easiness. For a second he looked eager to meet this new power. _Like a true saiyan warrior._

Gohan was smart and caring—with a power to be matched. His attitude towards fighting was quite unlike his father's. He never wanted to fight and found no fun in it while his father loved the art and would fight for recreation or his life. His brain, however, was nothing to Gohan's intelligence.

Not at all to say Vegeta, The Prince, did not have any intellect. He was a fighting genius with incredible power and cunning. He only feared one person in his life and he was dead. Although Vegeta took it with a grain of salt as he believed Goku to be dead after Namek exploded but he was proven wrong. Dead wrong.

At this time he was positive Goku was dead.

_ Kakarrot: Not Goku._

He despised that name. Kakarrot refused to accept his Saiyan roots and stuck with his Earth name. Such disrespect to his heritage. He has verbally spat in the face of Saiyan culture.

Gohan spoke, "Well…we have a few days to think about this. If we can come up with a plan we might be able to take him down together."

Vegeta sneered, "Only a Saiyan is worthy of fighting now, boy!" He yelled. Which, to be fair, was somewhat true. Saiyans were the strongest fighters and humans couldn't hold a candle to them. Also, the ability to transform gives Saiyans the edge against opponents stronger than their base forms.

Piccolo grunted, "Vegeta your insolence is dumbfounding. Don't forget my power was far greater than yours when Cell first came around." After Piccolo merged with Kami to defeat the androids he was much stronger—Vegeta was not amused.

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes, and now things are restored to the natural order of things." He smirked. His ego swelled even more. "So you buffoons can plan all you want, I'm going to bed." And with that he went to bed.

…

Gohan and the rest of the gang sat in the hallways, with the exception of Vegeta who was napping, trying to come up with a half decent plan. Gohan racked his brains for an idea. All he could come up with was a head-on attack on this unknown individual. AS much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with Vegeta. They were the only two fighters who could fight Freeza, the androids, and Cell. Gohan did not want his friends to get hurt; therefore he would have to tell them Vegeta was right.

Gohan slowly rose from his spot on the floor. He hesitated to hurt but then he heard his baby brother cry to his mother, "WAH, MOMMY! MAKE THE BAD MAN GO AWAY!" Chi-chi had a knack for her inability to stop talking. She really shouldn't have told Goten that there was a "bad man" flying around.

He didn't want to risk Goten being hurt so he swallowed his pride, "Guys," he spoke, "I—uh—I think we should go with Vegeta's plan." Piccolo looked at him with wounded eyes. "I don't want anybody to be hurt." He stated. The room fell silent as everyone stared at him.

Gohan's heart pounded as a dark cloud rested above his head. The silence was what was killing him. The room was an empty void of silence. Piccolo's eyes were like balls of fire. He could tell Piccolo was fuming. He gazed over the room and thought about each and every one of the brave fighters sitting before him.

_Yamcha, _he thought. _You were the one who joined my dad on his first adventure. You guys got off to a rocky start but you became the best of friends and you were always there for us. When Nappa and Vegeta came you gave your life valiantly to save Krillin's. I'm sorry. _

He looked over to Chiaotzu, _You gave your life in vain to save us and did not regret it. You truly are a loyal friend._

He glanced over at Tien Shinhan, _ Mr. Tien. You were the one that gave us hope that day. You fought and fought even though you were not strong enough. You proved again that were the bravest of us when you fought against the androids. _

He looked at Krillin, _You've always been there for my buddy. You're strong and caring—and that's what makes you such a great fighter!_

_ And Piccolo. The only reason I'm not willing to have you fight is because I can't risk having you killed. You're my best friend. _

He spoke again, "Guys, I'm very sorry. I just can't risk any of you getting hurt. I don't even want to fight. The way I see things now, it's like we're flying ourselves to our own execution."

An evil laugh rang from down the hall, "So the boy goes against his natural instincts! I must say this really caught me by surprise." Vegeta's voice chimed in.

The room filled with collective groan, "Why are you awake Vegeta?" Tien unhappily asked.

"Nightmare," Vegeta retorted and then quickly covered his mouth. "So," he continued, "The Saiyans fight while you guys watch from the sidelines. Haha, make sure you cheer loud enough!" He mocked. And with that, he went back to bed.

…

Vegeta's mind put him in a misty environment. _Not again_, he spat.

Laughter surrounded him. He took a step back and fell. He looked around and saw nothing. Just the ghostly sight of mist.

A voice of a lizard's called out, "You didn't kill _him_ Vegeta!" It was Freeza. He recalled back a long time before he had a dream that he fought Freeza and his father to become a Super Saiyan. The deal was: To keep his power he must kill Goku.

"You disappoint us, son. All _three _of us." His father's voice rang. A chill ran up Vegeta's spine.

"Shut up!" He screamed. Then it occurred to them his father said there was three of them. _Three?_

A new voice slithered into his ear. It was weak and sounded small, "Yes Vegeta, there's three of us." Vegeta gasped. "I can hear your thoughts Vegeta. I can also tell you this: I don't like being double-crossed. If you don't fulfill you're end of the deal then you will lose all of your power."

The voice then sounded like it came from right behind him, "_You will pay."_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you liked about it in your reviews and also, may I ask, check out my Pokémon fic. It is called A New Adventure. It's my first crack at one but I'd like you guys to give it a shot. Only if you're into it though. Thanks.


	3. Three Times A Charm

Three Times a Charm

Once the spaceship arrived on Namek, the group immediately realized something was wrong. They were not greeted by the happy faces of Namekians and cheers of welcome. They stepped down the walkway of the ship and looked around into the empty deathly quiet space of the rolling hills of Planet Namek. The clouds slowly crept along the bright green sky. The land was full of lush plants and beautiful bushes. The soft _whish_ of the ocean was soothing and looped over and over.

Fish jumped out of the streams in a carefully orchestrated pattern. The group verbalized their feelings for the planet with "oos," and "aahs." Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew it would be a terrible vacation but this just happened to fall under his, "Good Lord, Why am I Here," category.

He walked for a few minutes to the right and saw no sign of any powerful fighter anywhere. Another disappointment for him. The only redeeming factor would have been a brutal fight with a strong opponent. He walked to the tip of the island and stared down into the water below. He looked at his reflection and grinned, _Well at least _I'm _still the strongest here,_ then he frowned, _Then again I can't fight myself, now can I?_

He looked around and saw Gohan walk up to him, "Do you sense anything, Vegeta?" He asked.

Vegeta scoffed, "Of course not, fool." He laughed. Vegeta's cold nature irritated Gohan at times. However he couldn't blame Vegeta, Goku was dead and Vegeta's goal was diminished. After Bo jack came and was defeated, Vegeta has had nothing to do.

"Just let me know if you do pick up on somethi-," a chill ran down Gohan's spine. Something was there.

And it was something big.

Vegeta snarled and wildly looked around for the source. The power felt familiar but unlike anything he ever felt simultaneously. The power was bigger than Cell's and possibly bigger than Gohan's. It was cold and metallic.

Vegeta and Gohan shot each other a glance and they both blasted off into the direction of the power. Oh how exciting it was! Vegeta was finally getting his fight that he's always wanted. He may not have beaten Cell, but now he was getting his shot at an even stronger fighter. He couldn't see much farther than his own ego.

The two raced to the power. Vegeta looked down and saw a demolished town. Vegeta pointed down and Gohan nodded in agreement. They both dart down to the ground to investigate. Once they touch down they split up.

Vegeta walked around and observed the destruction around him. A Namekian home's roof was gone and the rest was ablaze. Sparks popped off the flames like popcorn. The smoke billowed and rose to the clouds.

He kept walking and saw a Namekian crawling in the opposite direction. His clothes were burned and his right leg was just a stub.

"Gohan, come here!" Vegeta shouted.

They both ran over to the dying alien who looked up in fear. His eyes were bloodshot and his teeth clenched in pain. He squinted his eyes and screamed.

SQUISH!

His right leg exploded and a new one grew in its place. It twitched with its new life and darkened with color as if it were maturing as it hit the air.

The Namekian growled and tried to pick himself back up but his strength gave and he fell back to the dirt.

Gohan rushed to his side, "No it's okay. Just stay still," he said. "Can you tell us what happened?" Gohan asked.

The Namekian looked at him and grinned, "I-I remember you, boy," he stammered. "You were there when Freeza attacked my village. The purple one killed me…do you remember?"

Gohan sighed, "Yeah…yeah I remember."

The Namekian looked over at Vegeta and frowned, "And you…you k-killed an entire village of my people. You bragged on Earth when we tried to bring them back." He snarled at Vegeta.

Vegeta cackled, "You're lucky I didn't blast you back then, fool!" Vegeta laughed. He tugged on the collar of his jacket.

He had grown accustom to Earth clothing. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a black leather jacket with a pocket on either side of the zipper, blue jeans, and sneakers. If you had met him ten years prior, you would have never expected that. Bulma had changed him in a small way, even though they weren't together (as far as Vegeta's knowledge went), his time he spent with her had a lasting impression. Not only that, he had a son. Again, the past version of him would have laughed at the idea of a child.

Vegeta scoffed, "So are you going to tell us what did this?" He demanded.

Blood spurted from the Namekians mouth as he coughed out a laugh. "You know, Saiyan…you cannot win. **No one** can win." He latched on to Vegeta's collar and pulled himself close, "And that will be your downfall." His grasp on Vegeta's collar faded and he died. His body hit the dirt with a thud and a wisp of air left his lungs.

Vegeta smirked down at him and chuckled, "And nobody can beat a Saiyan." Vegeta looked over, "Gah!" He exclaimed.

BANG!

Vegeta was blasted backwards by a wave of energy. Gohan whipped around but all he saw was a silver blur. A pain rippled across his face and he was sent flying backwards into a Namekian house. He barely had enough time to stand up before a metallic leg smashed where his head would have been. He looked up and sent a punch soaring at the machine—it blocked and whacked Gohan aside with a mighty stroke.

Gohan smashed through the wall of the Namekian home yet again and rolled outside into the grassy plain.

Gohan stood up and looked over the house to see a towering giant of an android. It looked extremely familiar to him but..._modified?_

The metallic monster opened its three-clawed hand and fired a red blast at him. Gohan threw his hands forward and caught it. As soon as his fingers touched the energy he sunk six inches in the ground. His arms started coming closer, bringing the beam closer to his own face. He snarled and pushed forward even harder.

Suddenly a wail sounded and a purple ball shot through the chest of the robot. The probe exploded with a fiery ball and puff of smoke.

Gohan roared and threw the ball away from him. It slammed into the ocean and exploded. He let out a sigh of relief and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

He looked over and smiled, "Thanks Vegeta!" He beamed.

Without even looking over at Gohan he replied, "Don't mention it." He continued to look off into the horizon where the ocean and sky were glued together. Suddenly he pointed off to an island, "Gohan look over there."

Gohan did as he was told and saw an island that seemed much darker a shade of green than the one they were on, "Namekians!" He exclaimed.

Vegeta nodded, "Let's go," he said. And with that, the duo blasted off to the island.

As soon as they landed on the island they could tell something was wrong. The crowds of Namekians huddled together and sent whispers through the group. The Namekians looked at the duo with fear.

Finally one spoke, "A-are you Gohan?" He asked.

Gohan grinned, "Yup!" He answered.

"Are you here to help?" He asked.

"Yes. What happened here?" Gohan asked.

"_He _is back. The silver-one. He is here!" The Namekian answered. His voice was weak and full of horror.

"Who's he?" Gohan asked. Just then he looked around and saw his shadow was engulfed by a much bigger shadow. He turned and saw another android.

"THEY'RE BACK!" A Namekian shrieked.

Gohan looked around and saw there were tons of these robots everywhere. They were surrounding the island and staring down at the Namekians.

"So do we go fifty-fifty or should I just take 'em all?" Vegeta whispered to Gohan.

Gohan opened his mouth but before he could answer the android in front of him burst. Then another. And another! One by one the androids were demolished. Vegeta frowned, "It seems your friends have arrived."

After the last android exploded the entire gang dropped down to the ground. Even Bulma was there with Trunks.

As Gohan rejoiced Vegeta idly stood by himself rolling his eyes. It was times like this that he wished he never stayed on Earth. He hated friendly-mushy moments. He heard a few thuds and turned around and saw a group of Namekians lying on the ground. The remainder screamed and looked around for their attacker. Suddenly Vegeta felt a power behind him and whipped around. He would never have guessed it was _him._

"I've always hated cliché entrances but, Vegeta, did you miss me?" A metallic lizard spat.

Cooler.


	4. Yajirobe Proves His Stupidity Yet Again

About three years after Freeza was killed his brother, Cooler, came to Earth to find his killer. He and Goku had a tremendous battle which ended when Cooler was slammed into the sun. Then two years later, on Namek, the two met again and fought. This was when Vegeta officially unveiled his Super Saiyan status to anyone, namely Goku. The two battled Cooler and destroyed what resurrected him in the first place. The Big Gete Star. The Big Gete Star was a computer chip of sorts which bounded to Cooler and made him this metallic fighter. On the way back to Earth, Vegeta found what he thought was the very last piece of the Star.

So why was Cooler there? Vegeta didn't know. Quite frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted a challenge. It was a year since Bojack and he hadn't fought anybody since. In his mind, this was all in good fun.

Vegeta smirked at the chuckling Cooler. He was almost offended by how nonchalant Cooler was acting. Vegeta's emotion quickly changed and he blasted toward Cooler with a battle cry. He threw a punch at Cooler and sent him rocketing backwards. Vegeta vanished and reappeared behind cooler and slammed him back down with his hands balled together like an axel. Cooler's limp body dived under the ocean and disappeared. Vegeta laughed as Cooler hadn't come back up. Suddenly a kick smacks into the back of his neck and smashes him back down to the island—nearly slamming into Gohan.

Vegeta quickly caught himself and shot back up to Cooler. He sent a kick—Cooler blocked it—Vegeta swayed to the right and punched Cooler in the ribs. Cooler growled and kneed Vegeta in the stomach.

The group looked on as the two fought. Vegeta was still hunched over, holding his stomach, after Cooler's last attack. Suddenly made a coughing noise and blood shot from his mouth and dripped down to the ocean. Bulma screamed for Vegeta, "Vegeta!" She yelled.

Some how this motivated Vegeta. As Cooler floated around him, chuckling, Vegeta snarled and blasted back towards Cooler—sending him hurtling towards the ocean again. Vegeta quickly whipped around sent a barrage of energy blasts. They struck Cooler and exploded on contact like heat-seeking missiles. Soon Cooler was surrounded by smoke as the blasts detonated. Vegeta evilly cackled as each blast struck its mark.

After awhile a certain sound disappeared and Vegeta didn't realize it. The sound of his blasts blowing up. Soon after, the smoke dissipated and revealed Cooler was no longer there. Vegeta gasped and turned around. Immediately he was punched in the face and fell down to the ground. His body hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

Bulma screamed when she saw the father of her child lying down, lifeless.

After a few moments of silence, Vegeta's chest started to rise. He slowly picked himself up and looked up at Cooler with one open eye. Blood dripped from his forehead, into his right eye, and down his cheek. His fists were scratched and his jacket was in tatters. Dirt covered his jeans and a hole started to form in his right knee.

Just then, Cooler appeared right before Vegeta and laughed, "Oh Vegeta, if you're having trouble now I might as well tell you, I'm not even using a quarter of my power."He guffawed.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Y-you liar," he stuttered. He stood up and fumbled forward a bit but caught himself.

"Oh, and I can do this now," Cooler exclaimed. He lifted his right arm and it slowly lost its hardened form and drooped down like goo. It abruptly shot back up and took the shape of a hammer, "I can even make myself bigger."

Vegeta spat blood on the ground, "Great."

Cooler smirked and slammed the hammer-arm into Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta flew into the rocky slope of a mountain on the island. Cooler pounced on him and started to pummel Vegeta into the mountain. Shards of rock flew everywhere as Cooler's colossus power crashed into Vegeta. The group heard Vegeta's screams of agony. Cooler maliciously laughed at the Prince who was now serving as a practice dummy.

"Haha, how does it feel, Vegeta? What is it like fighting someone who you have no chance of beating?" He interrogated. He continued to slam his hammer-arm into Vegeta.

Suddenly Vegeta caught the hammer. Cooler's expression switched to pure disbelief as Vegeta pushed him back. Vegeta screamed and kicked Cooler into the air.

A wild purple aura surrounded Vegeta. The cloud went dark and thunder boomed. The gang looked at Vegeta who was hunched slightly and his hands were clenched and trembling. Vegeta angrily locked his jaw.

"W-what's happening?" Tien screamed.

Vegeta's purple aura flashed golden and he screamed, "!" He roared. His hair flashed blond and the ground around him shattered. His eyes turned green and his hair flashed rapidly until it stayed blond. "AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" He roared. He let out a few grunting noises and screamed again. The ground around him formed a crater. Rocks levitated from the ground and the wind kipped up. The air was full of Vegeta's screams and the whispers amongst the group.

Cooler stood idle as Vegeta powered up. A still scowl stuck plainly on his face. He rolled his eyes as Vegeta's power rose even higher.

"His power is almost as big as Cell's." Gohan said. He smiled, "Guys, this is gonna be over quick. Cooler must've been bluffing before."

Thunder boomed and Vegeta wailed again—his hair violently split apart and spiked outward tremendously.

Piccolo chuckled, "He's transforming into the same form Trunks used but he's compressing the bulky form. He's just taking in all the power to retain his speed." He explained, "Very clever."

Vegeta let out one last scream and started a maniacal laughing fit, "HAHAAHAH, I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE, CLOWN!" He shouted.

With that he charged Cooler and sent a volley of punches at him. Cooler blocked every single one. Cooler tried to knee Vegeta in the stomach again but Vegeta caught it. He punched Cooler under his chin and knocked his head backwards. He quickly followed up and elbowed Cooler in the stomach. He then chopped at his throat and grabbed him by the ankle. Vegeta spun him around several times before he let go. Cooler caught himself and vanished—this time Vegeta was prepared. He swung his fist behind him and, believe it or not, struck Cooler.

Vegeta kicked off of Cooler and shot back to put some space between them. He laughed, "It seems you have no clue what you're up against, Cooler."

Cooler smirked, "I was just about to say the same thing to you, Vegeta." He wiped the corner of his mouth. "You have gotten stronger since the last time we fought. This may be fun."

Vegeta cackled, "If you think this is all I can do then you're sadly mistaken!" Suddenly he vanished and appeared right before Cooler. He sent an uppercut at him but it was caught.

Cooler squeezed his fist harder, "Touché." He put his other hand out right in front of Vegeta's chest and blasted.

Vegeta's chest thrust backwards until it gave way. The blast shot straight through his jacket and left a bloody hole in its place. Vegeta's hair turned black again and his eyes became white as pearls. His mouth hung open but no air went in or out. Cooler let go of Vegeta's fist and the Prince fell into the deep blue ocean.

Bulma screamed as Vegeta's body slapped against the water. Vegeta's body rocked back and forth with the waves. The blue ocean turned crimson with his blood. "Fool," Cooler mumbled. He darted down towards the ocean to finish him off.

Just when he almost made it something slammed into Cooler's side. He yelled out in pain. He clenched his side and wildly looked around for his attacked. A kick struck his neck and threw him forward. Another blow rocketed into his stomach. A fist struck him in the face and was followed up by a kick to his knee. He hunched forward and was pushed downward by a beam of energy. As he fell he looked up and saw Gohan. He wasn't just Gohan, he was a Super Saiyan.

"Tien, go get Vegeta!" He growled.

Cooler stared up at Gohan in amazement, _His strength is far greater than Vegeta's. He can turn blond too…could he be Goku's son?_

Tien jumped in the water and grabbed Vegeta. He swam him back to the island and carried Vegeta the middle of the group. Bulma asked him how they could heal him and he didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah, guys I got a bag of senzu beans here if ya need 'em," a fat voice spoke. Yajirobe.

Now everyone there that day could have sworn Bulma's face turned from normal to beet red in a heartbeat and her teeth turned into giant fangs. She pounced on Yajirobe, grabbed his hair, and repeatedly bashed his head into the ground. "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us before, you idiot?" She shouted at him. She grabbed the bag off of his belt and gave it to Tien.

He pulled a bean out of the bag and tried to feed it to Vegeta. Before he could manage, Vegeta screamed and coughed up a ton of blood. His eyes lost all of their color. Right as Vegeta let out another yelp, Tien shoved the bean into his mouth. Vegeta swallowed it. He groaned as the hole in his chest began to regenerate. He sat up and looked up at Gohan and Cooler who were just looking at each other with a death stare.

"C-can you beat him, Vegeta?" Bulma quivered.

Without turning around he said, "He's unlike anything I've ever fought before," he looked over and smirked.

Author's Note: Quite frankly, after the surprisingly good reaction from the Spoofs thing I wrote, I'm hoping this does just as well.

Reply to a mister…1: Thank you! Also, I think I have to mention, it's hard to keep Vegeta in character to me.

Thanks. R&R.


	5. Plan

Namek was not a planet of violence—as a matter of fact, it was just about the furthest thing from it. Their days were spent gathering water for each village, teaching the children, and tending to their farms. The Namekian elders guarded the planet's sacred dragonballs which were each in a different village. A person looking to gather the balls were only able to obtain them by beating each town's elder in strength and wit. Once all seven were together the mystical dragon of Namek would appear. The beast's name was Porunga (in contrast to Earth's Shenron). What could that dragon do? Everything. It can do anything you could possibly imagine.

Although that may be inaccurate judging from the goings-on on Namek. There was the inability to fix _Cooler_. Yes, Porunga couldn't quite fix that problem. That problem was also staring down the planet's savior of years ago.

The metallic lizard echoed a tinny maniacal laugh. His face stretched into an ear-to-ear grin. The young boy before him remained in his stoic posture and glared at the lizard. It spoke, "I suppose you're wondering how I've come back to life." He inferred.

"Wasn't the first thing across my mind," Gohan retorted.

Cooler's face showed his amusement, "Oh? What was then?" He chortled at his own question. _This is not the same Cooler as before. He's different, _Gohan thought.

"It was how I was going to get rid of you forever," Gohan explained. The lizard broke into another hysterical fit of laughter. The sounds of his laugh and the waves splashing chilled Gohan's spine and to his utter discontent, Gohan's arms covered in goosebumps.

"_Kill _me? You think you can _kill_ me?" Cooler interrogated—still smiling. "You're out of luck. You're just a brat—nothing more."

Gohan broke his posture and smirked, "You know…there have been about three or four people who have called me a brat," he looked directly into Cooler's eyes, "and all have fallen."

"Having your monkey father take care of your problems doesn't help your case, brat." Cooler condescendingly replied.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the waves splashed violently. The wind was so strong it knocked a group of Namekians off of their feet. Gohan's friends wildly looked around for an answer to all of it. Cooler's expression had changed, it was now intrigued.

Gohan looked down at the ocean for a moment. The veins in his body pulsed and his limbs twitched. Cooler stared at the boy and laughed, "What? Have I made you cry, brat?"

Down on the island Vegeta laughed, "I see the kid has gotten rusty." Everyone looked at him with a confused glance, save Piccolo.

Gohan looked back up at Cooler and Cooler grinned until he saw Gohan's eyes were green. Gohan's hair raised and flashed golden. It spiked up and sparked, its gold color stayed.

Before Gohan could open his mouth Cooler interrupted, "Before you threaten me let me make myself clear. I cannot be beaten. It's as simple as that. Do you want to know why," he asked. Gohan nodded. "After the Big Gete Star exploded, something odd happened. I still had thought. I was a single surviving chip that had made its way into space after the explosion. Apparently there were many of these chips floating around and they affixed to me.

"Suddenly I found new data being poured into what I'll call—my brain. My brain filled with new regeneration methods and upgrades. As more and more chips attached to me the ship began to reform one chip at a time. After one year I was able to flow through the system and take control of anything. I made it rebuild my body and put me in it.

"Once I was in it I realized I lost the ability of movement. I examined the problem until I realized the system had not yet finished. I waited in the icy shell for another two years until the problem was resolved. I could now see and move and my strength doubled.

"It wasn't until an accident that occurred that I realized I could regenerate from the tiniest of fragments. One day while I was flowing throughout the system an error occurred and an explosion split me into pieces. I reformed seconds late but misshapen. At the snap of a finger I changed shape—as you've seen before. Later I realized I can grow as big as I possibly wanted." Cooler concluded.

"Quite an interesting story you have there. It's a shame that you won't be able to use any of those nifty tricks on me."

Gohan appeared right in front of Cooler and delivered a series of swift jabs to his stomach followed by a quick kick across the jaw of the lizard. He gathered energy in his palm and blasted Cooler away. Cooler became nothing more than a cloud of smoke. Gohan smirked at the cloud and powered down.

The next thing Gohan saw was black. A breeze lightly met with his face until a spiky material ground into it. His friends shrieked when they saw his body actually bounce on impact. His eyes were closed and dark red dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His back rose slowly with each breath he took. Piccolo growled as his student lay on the ground in pain.

Before anyone could tell what happened, Gohan smashed into the ground. Dirt and rocks flew up—one grazed across Vegeta's face leaving a narrow cut. Gohan was screaming in sheer agony. Cooler appeared there sending a series of strikes down on the boy. After a minute he smiled at the group and put his palm out towards Gohan. Without lifting his gaze from the group he blasted Gohan. The island was engulfed with a blue light.

…

If you had been in space at the time, you would have been able to see this explosion with absolute clarity. The light practically reached Earth. The island of which the explosion took place was just dirt. Water was beginning to flood it but was stopped by people-sized mounds in the dirt.

One of the mounds burst open and a spiky haired man pulled himself out of it. He stumbled and fell onto his face, "God what is he _trying_ to do?" He hissed. He slowly got to his feet, "Bulma! Where are you?" He shouted.

A hand popped out of the sand and flailed around, motioning the man to help it. The prince grabbed the hand and pulled the body out and she fell on top of him. It was Bulma and she coughed out sand, "Oh…my…_god!_" She shrieked. "Where's Trunks," she interrogated.

The prince jeered, "I have no idea," he noticed she was pressed up against him and blushed. He abruptly pushed her off and got to his feet.

He brushed sand off of himself as she screamed at him, "Vegeta! What's wrong with you! I get buried in sand and this is what you do! And you lose our son!" She bellowed.

Vegeta frowned, "Well technically you lost him since he was with you," he retorted. Bad idea.

Bulma almost took his head off with her fist. The prince landed on his backside with a welt on his forehead. The blue-haired woman started up again with a screaming fit.

Vegeta ignored her and watched as the others slowly began to pop out of their dirt mounds. First was Yamcha, then Trunks, Piccolo, and so on and so on.

Trunks bounded over to his father, "Wow, dad that was cool!" He exclaimed. Vegeta ignored his son and looked around for Gohan and Cooler. He saw nothing until he heard a cry from up above.

He whipped around and saw Cooler beating Gohan to a pulp. His metallic hands pounded into the boys face sending drops of blood everywhere. He pulled his hand back and shot tons of tiny balls of energy at the boy. Each exploded on impact as they hit him.

Vegeta darted over to the fat man known as Yajirobe, "Give me the senzu, clown." He demanded. The fat man took his time untying the bag and handed it to Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to shoot up to them but Piccolo took the first opportunity. He chopped at Cooler's throat causing him to drop Gohan. Piccolo sent a high kick at Cooler's chin making him fly higher in the air. Right when Piccolo was going to blast him, Cooler disappeared and Piccolo was snapped back down to the island.

He crashed into the ground and fell unconscious. Cooler snapped his fingers and somehow the androids from before came storming in. There were hundreds of them. Vegeta cursed under his breath and flew into one, trying to destroy it. One whacked his neck and he collapsed onto the other. He gripped tightly around the bag of senzu beans as the androids pounded on him.

He soon heard the others screaming for help. Tien somehow found a way to beat a few of the androids off of him. One caught him by surprise and blasted him into the ground. Dirt covered him entirely. A group of the androids blasted the island next to theirs and caused it to break into a bunch of huge rocks. They flew over and grabbed a few. Each slammed their rock onto one of the fighters, save Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Chi-chi, Goten, Pu'ar, Yajirobe, Oolong, and Lunch who were all huddled together.

Each of the fighters screamed in pain as they were crushed. Gohan was tossed back down to the island. Lifelessly his body flopped into the dirt.

Cooler barked, "TAKE THEM!" He screamed. Each android began taking everyone in their arms and blasting away to the ship. Vegeta managed to escape the android trying to take him but his face filled with horror as he saw Bulma and Trunks being taken away. He blasted towards them but was stopped by Cooler. "Die," the lizard spat.

He put his hands together and slammed on Vegeta. The prince crashed to the island and the dirt exploded like fireworks. "I think that's all of them…better return to the ship." He looked up at the sky and his eyes lit up, a huge ship covered the sky with its eerie presence. Cooler disappeared with the blink of an eye.

Vegeta crawled to the edge of the island where the dirt met the water. He put his hand out, "Trunks," he coughed. He collapsed to the dirt. The water washed up to his face and soothed his cuts. He let out a huge sigh and scrunched his eyes shut. He pounded his fist into the water, "No…no…NO!" He boomed. The water and dirt surrounding him burst away. The water slowly washed up to his face.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned around, "T-Tien?" He asked.

Tien smiled, he was covered in dirt and sand. "Yeah…it's me." He assured. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his knees.

Vegeta stuck his hand out and Tien helped him up, "Where's Gohan?" He asked.

Tien pointed behind him, "He's sitting back there. He's pretty banged up but I think the senzu will help." He pointed at the bag in Vegeta's hand. Gohan was sitting on a pile of rocks. His clothes were tattered and his face was cover with bruises.

Tien and Vegeta walked over to him and handed him the bag of senzu. Gohan looked in the bag, "There's about five more in there," he counted. He popped the one he took into his mouth. His bruises were healed and his muscles bulged. He stood up and let out a sigh, "Now what do we do?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Well we can kiss them goodbye 'cause I don't see how we're going to beat Cooler."

Tien raised an eyebrow, "You're not serious are you?" He interrogated.

Vegeta glared at him, "No, you moron. I'd like to rip that thing's lung out of its chest through his mouth. I'll enjoy beating this one. " He cracked his knuckles and smirked.

Gohan spoke next, "Whatever we do I think we have to do it stealthily."

IMPORTANT Author's Note: Just in case everyone is wondering I ignore GT, Broly, Turles, Slug, and the fusion movie. R&R.


End file.
